


It's called love~ Tsukkiyama

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, I wrote this while babysitting because im a terrible babysitter, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: Actually there is a word for that, it’s love. I'm in love with him, okay? If you are looking for the word that means caring about someone beyond all rationality and wanting them to have everything they want no matter how much it destroys you, it’s love. And when you love someone you just, you don't stop, ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy, even then. Especially then. You just don't give up because if i could give up, if i could just take the whole world's advice and move on and find someone else, that wouldn't be love. That would be some other disposable thing that is not worth fighting for. But that's not what this is.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a tiktok I saw so I will put the name of their tiktok at the bottom

Actually there is a word for that, it’s love. I'm in love with him, okay? If you are looking for the word that means caring about someone beyond all rationality and wanting them to have everything they want no matter how much it destroys you, it’s love. And when you love someone you just, you don't stop, ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy, even then. Especially then. You just don't give up because if i could give up, if i could just take the whole world's advice and move on and find someone else, that wouldn't be love. That would be some other disposable thing that is not worth fighting for. But that's not what this is. 

I have always been by Tsukki’s side. Ever since the day he saved me from those bullies, I have been by his side. I have been through everything with him. He’s the reason I played volleyball. He’s the reason I went to Karasano. He’s the reason I turned down every girl that asked me out. I would say the reason I turned them down was because I didn’t have time for them but that’s wrong. I did have time. I just wanted that time to be with Tsukki. It didn’t even occur to me that I didn’t think of him as a friend because I had thought about him this way for so long. I thought it was normal. Until I went to Karasano. 

“Gomen, Tsukki,” I say stepping back. Tsukki always preferred to be the one talking. He had better insults anyway. Tsukki begins walking away from the other two first years so I follow along behind him. “What were their names again?” I ask him once we are ear distance. “The small tangerine is Hinata and the King is Kageyama.” Tsukki tells me. “Ah. You think we can beat them in that practice match?” Tsukki smirks at this. “King won’t even toss to the Shrimp so we have nothing to worry about.”  


To Tsukki’s surprise, we lost the match. “It’s okay, Tsukki. We can beat them next time.” Tsukki hums in response and we leave the gym. “Want to go get ice cream on the way home?” I ask him. “Nope.” Tsukki says. It hurts a tiny bit but I ignore it. He’s always like this. I will get used to it. “Let’s go, Yamaguchi.” Tsukki says once he’s ready. “Gomen, Tsukki.” I say catching up.  


Once we get out of the school zone, Tsukki straightens up. “Gomen, Yamaguchi.” He says quietly. I glance over confused and he’s looking away from me. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Tsukki.” I tell him. “I was pretty mean when I declined ice cream. It hurt your feelings.” He says. I’m surprised he noticed because I didn’t even notice that it hurt at first. “Oh.” “Come over to my place. I got some left over food. The fries might be soggy.” He tells me. I smile and skip along ahead of him. “Let’s go then!”  


A few weeks later  


“Hey Yamaguchi!” Yachi calls. I look over and she gestures for me to come over. I leave the serving practice to go stand by Yachi. “Hey Yachi, what’s up?” I ask. “I’ve known you for a while now and I’ve gotten to know your personality pretty well,” she starts, “which made me wonder… Why are you friends with Tsukishima?” I tilt my head a bit and frown. “What do you mean?” “It’s just,” she says, messing with her feet,” Well, you guys are just so different I was wondering how you guys are friends. It just doesn’t make much sense to me.”  


“If I’m being honest, it doesn’t make much sense to me too,” I say smiling slightly, “I guess I just got lucky that day I met him. If he didn’t come by, I wouldn’t have met him. If he didn’t call me and my bullies pathetic, I wouldn’t have met him. If he just kept walking past, I wouldn’t have met him. But he stopped. He came by, he stopped, and he saved me that day. I guess after that, we just grew together.” Yachi stares at me for a bit before shaking her head to snap out of it. “But he was mean to you?” She questions. I nod, “Yeah I guess he was. But that just made me look up to him. He was brave enough to stand up to bullies and say what’s on his mind. I think that’s one of the coolest things about him.”  


Yachi nods and smiles. “You can go back to practice. I think he’s waiting for you.” I look over just as Tsukki turns away and I smile. “Thanks.” I run back to the practice and grab a ball running up to Tsukki. “What was that about?” Tsukki asks when I get there. “Ah, nothing important.” I tell him. “Ah.”  


When practice ends, everyone goes to change in the club room. Tsukki finishes changing first but waits for me before leaving. The second years leave to go study at Tanaka’s house. The Hinata and Kageyama fight trying to get out of the door like usual and the third years wait for all of us to leave in order to lock up.  


Me and Tsukki leave soon after Hinata and Kageyama. We keep our distance behind them because Tsukki would rather not listen to their fighting. “Can we get ice cream?” I ask Tsukki. “Whatever,” Tsukki says, walking toward Coach Ukai’s store.  
We go inside and I pick out my favorite ice cream and grab a vanilla for Tsukki. I take them up to the store clerk with Tsukki and start triffeling through my volleyball bag for money. Before I can put the money on the desk, Tsukki puts his own money up there. “Oh, it’s fine Tsukki! I can pay since it was my idea.” I tell him. Tsukki shakes his head and ‘tsks’ me. The clerk takes his money and scans up the ice cream. “Have a nice day,” the clerk says, handing us the ice cream.  


We walk the rest of the way home together, enjoying our ice cream and me talking about my day. As we near my house Tsukki speaks up, “I got asked out today.” I stop and stare at him and his cheeks are a bit red. “Huh?” “A girl in my english class confessed to me today. I didn’t say anything though,” he tells me, “I wanted to know what you thought.” I frown for a bit but then put on the best smile I can, “If she makes you happy then I think you should go out with her!” Tsukki nods and smiles a tiny bit. “Thanks, Yamaguchi. You really are a good friend.” I smile the biggest smile I can but it still hurts. It hurts more than it should.  


I get to my house and wave goodbye to Tsukki. He’s actually smiling as he waves and I know he’s not smiling thinking about me. It hurts. It hurts a lot. I step inside and fall with the door as I close it. I shouldn’t be hurting like this. If he’s happy I’m happy. All that matters is his happiness. Yet, I can’t stop the tears from falling down my face. I can’t stop the quiet sobs that come out of my mouth. I can’t stop the feeling in my chest that is breaking me up inside. I don’t want him to be with her but if that makes him happy then it’s okay. It will be okay. As long as he is happy.  


The next few weeks are hard for me. Tsukki usually helps me with studying and stuff but now he only has time for volleyball and his girlfriend. He doesn’t even walk home with me anymore. The only times he has talked to me this week were to remind me of stuff in volleyball. Even the rest of the team had noticed. It was hard for me but if Tsukki was happy then I should be too.  


“Hey, Yamaguchi!” Hinata calls. I walk over to Hinata and Kageyama joins us. When I’m close to them Hinata stops smiling. “Are you and Tsukishima okay?” Hinata asks. “What do you mean? We are great!” I say forcing my best smile, “Did you hear? Tsukki is the first of us first years to get a girlfriend! He’s so lucky.” Kageyama frowns more than usual and Hinata doesn’t seem to believe it either. “We aren’t asking about Tsukishima. We are asking about you.” Kageyama says. My smile fades a bit but I put back on another one, “As long as Tsukki is happy then so am I.”  


“Karasano!” Daichi calls. We all walk over to where he is standing and get ready for his plan. “We are going to do a scrimmage!” Daichi announces. Everyone cheers and we wait for Daichi to elect captains. “Tanaka and I will be the captains.” Tanaka cheers and everyone prepares for the chaos that will come.  


After all the players are picked the teams are decided. Daichi’s team consists of Suga, Hinata, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita. Tanaka’s team consists of Noya, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Narita, and Asahi. The teams are pretty balanced but at the same time, not really. The match goes on for a while until they get to the second set in which the lineup switches. I used to be opposite of Tsukki but Tanaka moved me up to the same as him. Meaning, I now have to block against Tsukki. “Don’t let him bring you down,” Kageyama calls to me. I look over and he’s staring directly at me. “Don’t let him bring you down. He might be taller and play in this position more but it’s yours too. You don’t need him to be good or be happy.” I know what he means when he says that but it’s not that easy.  


We play the match and although we lose, I still manage to block a few spikes. Once the game is over, everyone heads out to the club room. “Yamaguchi.” Kageyama calls. He and Hinata stay late to practice their quick and Kageyama gestures for me to come over. “Gomen, Tsukki. I’m going to see what’s up with them.” I say leaving Tsukki. He didn't say anything but he watched as I walked away. I couldn’t tell if he was mad or sad that I left. I hoped it was the latter but it probably wasn’t.  


“What’s up, Kageyama.” Kageyama and Hinata stop practicing to come talk to me. They grab me and take me over to the bench to sit me down. “Forget him. He’s hurting you and we don’t want that.” Kageyama says and Hinata nods. “What do you mean? As long as he’s-” I start but Kageyama cuts me off, “SHUT UP WITH THAT CRAP!” I flinch at the harshness in his tone and Hinata slaps him to calm him down. “Listen Yamaguchi, we know. You don’t need to pretend with us. We just want to help you.” Hinata says kneeling down in front of me. That’s when I crack.  


Tears fall from my face and I can’t stop the sobs from coming. “Why does it hurt?” I ask and Kageyama and Hinata frown. “I should be happy because he’s happy. I just want him to be happy so why is it hurting me?” I sob. Hinata hugs me and shushes me, “It’s okay. I know it hurts. It’s going to hurt for a little while but it will be better soon. You just need to forget about him.” I stop crying for a second and get mad, “Forget about him? You can’t just say that. That’s not how it works. I can’t just forget about him. It’s not that simple.”  


Hinata hugs me tighter and I can feel Kageyama’s hand on me. “He’s right, Hinata.” Kageyama says. Hinata pulls away from the hug to look at him. “Huh?” Kageyama sighs and explains, “It’s not that simple. This isn’t what you thought it was. I think it’s a bit more. For some people, it’s already this far because of how long they’ve known each other or how long they’ve been together. Not even that, it’s just...well…” Kageyama says trying to come up with a way to explain it. Then the word hits me. “I’m in love with my best friend.”  
Kageyama and Hinata both turn to me, surprised. Tears form in my eyes again as it starts to hit me. I really do love him. “Yamaguchi, are you sure? That word means a lot.” Hinata questions. “It’s the word. There can’t be another word. No other word could mean enough.” I say. Hinata sighs and I see Kageyama smile slightly. “I’m proud you are able to say that. It does mean a lot but I think you might mean it.” He says and I smile a bit too. The tears are still falling but I’m also smiling because I’m in love with my best friend. There is no other person in the world I would’ve wanted it to be. I just wish he felt the same.

~~ Tsukishima  


I smile from the outside of the gym. Damn, Kageyama being right. For months, no years, I have been in love with my best friend. I wouldn’t admit to anyone of course but it’s true. I had always thought of it as an unrequited love but then that damn Kageyama came up to me.  


~~A few weeks ago  


“Oi, Tsukishima.” Kageyama yells. I walk across the gym and he’s doing that evil smirk of his. “Is it true?” he asks as I walk up. I frown and he laughs. “A girl from your class told me that you were in love with Yamaguchi.” My eyes widen and he begins to laugh. “Shut the hell up! Who told you that?” I ask. “Is it true?” he asks again. “It doesn’t matter! I need to know who told you that!” “Fine.”  


After class, Kageyama comes up to me again. “I can help.” He says and I frown. “What the hell do you want?” I ask, trying to walk away. “Ask the girl out. Then I’ll talk to Yamaguchi. If he feels the same he should break down if you can’t be with him.” Kageyama explains. “That’s not how it works.” I tell him. “Worked for me.” He smirks. “I do not care if it worked on shrimpy, Yamaguchi doesn’t feel anything for me.” I tell him. He frowns and stops, allowing me to walk away.  


That day at practice, Yachi calls Yamaguchi over during serving time. They spend quite a bit of time talking. I can see the way they are smiling at each other and it makes me sick inside. Yamaguchi glances over at me so I quickly turn away. Then I notice Kageyama smirking at me. I roll my eyes and continue practicing.  


“How do I do it?” I ask Kageyama in between practice. He smirks and explains to me his plan. Although it might hurt Yamaguchi, it’s the best way for me to find out if he feels the same without having to out myself. It’s wrong, I know, but I’m desperate. I’m not super out there about people I like so I would rather not tell Yamaguchi and find out he doesn’t feel the same because while I do love Yamaguchi, he cannot keep a secret. Especially if the secret is about me. So we set Kageyama’s plan into action. It’s going to take a bit and it will hurt both of us but I want this to work, no matter how messed up the way it starts is.

Yamaguchi  


When my face isn’t fully covered in tears, I walk out of the gym. When I exit, I find Tsukki waiting for me. “You ready to go home?” He asks. I smile slightly before frowning, “What about your girlfriend?” “About that….” he starts, “she’s not real.” It took me a moment but then I started to get it. I knew Kageyama was acting off. He’s not nice. “Was this you and Kageyama trying to mess with me? You knew about me and you didn’t want to be the one making fun of me so you made Kageyama do it!” I accuse him. He laughs and I frown. “When have I ever made fun of you?” he asks me. “That day! The day you called me and my bullies pathetic!” I tell him but this just makes him laugh more. “I would never call you pathetic. You are one of the coolest and strongest people I know.”  


My face turns red when I realize he wasn’t calling me pathetic back then. “Then why would you do that to me?” I ask him. He frowns at this and watches his feet move on the ground. “I wasn’t sure.” He says. “Of what?” I ask and he stops. I stop a bit in front of him and he begins walking towards me. “Of this,” he says just before kissing me. It’s nothing big. Just a small peck on my lips.  


When he pulls away I stare shocked. “But I thought-” I say and he smiles shyly. “Yeah..sorry for never telling you. You just aren’t the best at keeping my secrets.” He says laughing slightly. I smile and pull him into a hug. He hugs me back and puts his head into my shoulder. I close my eyes and just enjoy this moment. We finally pull away and Tsukki is smiling like an idiot. “Let’s go get some soggy fries.” he says and I smile. I grab his hand as we walk back home and promise to myself that I will stay here forever. By his side forever.


	2. Love like you

I always thought I might be bad now I'm sure that it’s true. Cause, I think you're so good and I'm nothing like you. Look at you go, I just adore you. I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special. 

After weeks of dating, I can’t take it. I love him so much but I don’t think I’m good for him. I mean, think about it. I’m the meanest person on the team. I am hated by almost everyone. I don’t even know what Yamaguchi sees in me. I think the thing that made me feel the worst was the way I got us together. It was cruel. Any other person would have rejected me because of the way I did it. But Yamaguchi is different. He’s too kind and he loves me so much that he didn’t care. I don't deserve that. I don’t deserve him. 

“Hey Tadashi, can I talk to you?” I ask. Yamaguchi looks up from his place on my bed and smiles. “You can always talk to me Tsukki!” I sit up and move to lean against the bed next to where he lays. “I’m not sure this is good.” I tell him. “What’s not good?” he questions. I frown and turn around to face him,”You being with me.” The smile drops from his face and I can see the color leave his face. “Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough? I can be better!”  


“It’s not that,” I tell him, “I love you and I hope you know that, it’s just… I don’t think I’m good for you.” He frowns and moves down from his spot on my bed to sit on the floor next to me. “Kei, did something happen to make you think like this?” he asks me. I try to avert his eyes but he grabs my face and forces me to look at him.  


“Ever since we got together...it just didn’t sit right,” I explain and he tilts his head, “I didn’t get us together like a normal person. Instead I broke you til I was sure you were in love with me and that’s not even one of the worst things I've done. I say mean things, I get you caught up in my trouble, I act mean around others because I don’t like PDA, I-'' Before I’m done, Yamaguchi cuts in, “Stop. Okay, I get it. You mess up. You make mistakes. But that’s human.” I can feel tears in my eyes and Yamaguchi cups my face.  


“I forgive you for everything you’ve done. I understand the PDA thing and I’m happy to be in trouble with you,” he whispers, “I like that you include me in your things in your life. Yeah, you can be mean but I haven’t actually heard you say a mean thing directly towards me. I think you are perfect just the way you are. I wouldn’t want you to change anything because I love the you that you are now.” Tears fall from my face and Yamaguchi wipes them off my cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you, Tadashi.” “I love you too, Tsukki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic. This was based on the song Love like you from Steven Universe.

**Author's Note:**

> @emenem_aka_emillie made the tiktok that inspired me to write this. Go follow her and thank you for reading my first fanfic on here.


End file.
